Evil Twin
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim is having horrible incidents that she cannot explain. She thinks that maybe an evil force is out to get her or that she is getting what she deserves although she cannot fathom what she did to deserve the awful twist of fate. What she does not know is that she has a twin sister who is hell bent on destroying her life. Can Kim get her life back to the fairy tale it once was.


Kimberly does a few stretches as she waits on the last dancer to finish on stage. She had been worn thin between competing in both gymnastics and dance professionally. On top of that, she is taking advanced honor classes to graduate from high school early so she can spend more time on two of her passions. Shaking off the last of any doubts or nervousness Kim smiles as she prances onto the stage to begin her dance routine. As the music began to play, Kim could think of nothing but the routine and how dance makes her feel each time she dances.

Unaware that someone is watching from the audience with a frown on her face and hoping that Kim takes a tumble.

Kim ends the dance routine with an unhappy face to convey the emotion of the dance. She smiles as she hops up off the floor and bows. Kim prances off the stage with a grin on her face.

"Wow, Kim that was amazing as usual," Emma smiles at her fellow teammate and competitor.

"Thank you and you did an amazing job as well," Kim walks towards the room assigned to their dance company.

Emma shakes her head. "No, Kim you do not need to lie to me I know I did not do amazing and I completely missed up that second to last turn." Emma braces herself for the backlash of messing up on her dance when she enters the room. She was a little jealous that Kim had come to company and outshined everyone especially her who had been the teacher's favorite.

"Look Emma, we still have the award ceremony and you can still beat me," Kim walks over to her station and grimaces as she sees her makeup is emptied out all over her mirror and table.

Before she could answer, Coach Schmidt speaks. "Oh my, who has done this?"

"I don't think any of the girls did this," Mrs. Schmidt glances from the mess to her husband. "We all left out the room at the same time and every single girl was accounted for when we took our seats." Mrs. Schmidt walks over to Kim. "I will clean this up you just freshen up and make a list so I can replace everything that was destroyed."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Schmidt," Kim smiles at the older woman who had become somewhat of a mother figure to her since her own mother was in Pairs, France.

Coach Schmidt shakes his head. "I will report this to the hotel and I want an apology for Kim." He takes out his phone and dials the hotel main line.

"I am going to freshen up," Kim walks into the bathroom with Emma and a few other girls of the team close behind.

Outside the hotel room, a girl hides in the shadows.

Damn it, I hoped she would be more upset about the makeup. I guess I have to try harder like the last time when she cried over that boy from Angel Grove. Katelyn thinks back to that day with a smile on her face.

Katelyn had recently found out she has a sister a twin sister no less. She began to wonder if her twin sister had experienced the kind of life she had went through and maybe the two of them could wreak havoc on the people who had wronged them but what she found was just the opposite. Well Katelyn had been shifted from foster home to foster home Kim had been adopted as an infant and placed with a loving family that gave Kim everything her little heart desired. Katlyn could not believe Kim was adopted right away and given everything whereas she had to struggle for every little cent and crumb of approval. Soon Katelyn's hope turned into rage and her mission become clear to her what she must do. Destroy Kim and possibly take over her life. Therefore, when she went to Angel Grove and saw that Kim was leaving for Florida, she knew how to begin her plan to take her twin sister down. Katelyn saw how Kat would fawn over Tommy and she was upset that Kat did not succeed in stealing Tommy away from Kim. She was puzzled over the fact that Kat went from being an enemy to Kim to one of Kim's best friends. Katelyn become irritated and knew she had to do something to break up the happy couple. No way could her sister have a kind and loving boyfriend. Katelyn came up with the master plan to write a breakup letter then surface as Kim before Tommy had the urge to fly down to Florida and demand an explanation about the horrid letter. She smiles thinking about the crestfallen look on the muscled but forgetful hunk. Katelyn remembers laughing as he rushes off and the fact that not only him but also Kim's friends thought she could write such a letter or send it to the Youth Center. Katelyn stalked Tommy until he decided to fly down to Florida to see his beloved Kimberly. She watches as he talks to Adam about leaving that afternoon and walks over when Adam leaves the park. "Hey, Tommy, how are you doing?"

Tommy looks at the girl he thinks is Kim. "How do you think I feel?" Tommy stands up from the rock he was sitting on and turns his full attention to Kim. "Before you answer that question; what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Katelyn gives Tommy a confused look. "I can to tell you that the letter expresses how I truly feel and that there is no need for you to come after me."

"So, it's true than that you cheated on me with some guy you met in Florida and you really broke-up with me for him," Tommy holds back the tears but cannot contain the tremor in his voice.

Katelyn rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you are one of those types that cry." Katelyn walks over to Tommy and awkwardly pats him on the shoulder. "It's not you it's me…oh who am I kidding it is you I mean look at you." "You are easy on the eyes but you are really dense with no personality." Katelyn shrugs her shoulders. "Don't take it personal."

"Don't take it personal?" Tommy stares at Kim shocked. "You are verbally attacking me and you tell me not to take it personal." "I do not even know you anymore you are a complete stranger to me." Tommy straightens his shoulders and has steeliness to his voice. "I think you are one of the most evil vile person I have met and I have met worse."

"Excuse me," Katelyn hides a smile. She had been called worse before. "I came here to have a meaningful conversation with you and you are snuggling with that Australian flake." "It has barely been what a week and you are having dates with her."

Tommy glances at Kim. "How did you know about that?" "Kat planned me a date with Heather an Olympian skier who become upset and I ended up dancing with Kat." Tommy moves closer to the girl he thought was Kim. "I have not been on an actual date with her yet."

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel sad that you will be asking that lumberjack out on a date," Katelyn laughs evilly. "You would do better to make me jealous dating a blowup doll."

"You know what Kim, I will ask out Kat and she is more of a woman than you will ever be," Tommy sneers at Katelyn.

Katelyn laughs again. "Yeah right and the marshmallow man will come and attack the city."

"I wouldn't use that as an example," Tommy shakes his head. "I am done with this conversation and I am done with you." Before Tommy can walk over Katelyn has one more remark for him.

"For your information I was cheating on you while I was here and I would use that as a perfect example," Katelyn tosses her hair behind her head. "Oh and Tommy, I have had better," Katelyn says that last comment and walks away with a smile on her face.

Katelyn hurries to Florida to see the backlash of what she had done. She was pleasantly pleased that no one would hear Kim out and blocked her as friends besides a few who were overseas. Katelyn moves stealthy from the door as she spies a manager approaching the door.

"Emma I don't understand but bad things have been happening to me this past year." Kim walks with the team and the coaches back to the auditorium.

"It is just a case of bad luck," Emma gives her friend a small smile. "I think it is just balancing the scale of you being perfect at everything."

Kim shakes her head no. "I am hardly perfect."

"Says the girl who is graceful and has the best personality," Emma gives Kim a look.

"I maybe graceful but I still stumble over things, I make straight A's now because I study like there is no tomorrow when I am not practicing, and we are done growing, so I will not have the appropriate height that companies want a dancer to have."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Any company will overlook your height for your talent and when do you have time to sleep?"

"I get a few hours here and there but since the incidents I have really lacked for sleep," Kim frowns. "I think someone or some force is out to destroy me."

"Oh Kim no one is out to get you and it will pass I promise," Emma smiles at Kim. "I know that someone ruining your makeup is bad but at least Coach Schmidt and Mrs. Schmidt could not yell and criticize the team and me for performing badly and praise you for doing excellent as always."

Kim gives her friend a sad look before she plasters a smile on her face and walks onto the stage.

The mc announces which team can in what place and the top five for the solos, duets, and trios.

Kim walks off stage with her first place trophies and medals afraid that the bad luck will soon affect her careers and schoolwork. "I am glad the day is over and I can sleep on the bus."

"Just be glad we are not taking an airplane; could you imagine if a baby was on the plane," Chloe replies as she shudders.

"Well let's just be glad that we have a short bus ride than," Brooke fixes her ponytail.

Paige nods her head in agreement. "I know right I would freak if we did."

Maddie laughs, "Ladies than I guess you should not look at the schedule for next week than."

"Oh hush," Nia glances at Maddie. "Do not add unwanted stress to anyone."

"Really, Maddie because all I want to think about is relaxing in my warm and cozy bed soon," Kim was glad they had someone to pack up there bags since she was holding all her trophies and medals. "A bed and a shower is what I need."

Maddie makes a face. "Honestly Kim, my mind is hanging out with a few hot guys."

"Is that all you think about," Kim teases. I have not wanted to date a guy since Tommy.


End file.
